Paradise Isn't Reality
by Haunted Memoirs
Summary: A new evil surfaces, one none would even have been prepared for. Kagome, her mentality state in a fit of ruin, finally goes back to school as her therapist suggests. She was nervous, and rightfully so. Besides for that strange boy and his friends, who seem hell-bent on associating themselves with her, no one else seems to acknowledge it. Well, they do say that ignorance is bliss...
1. Chapter 1

Yup. This is exactly what it looks like.

It's rated M for a reason, too. This is a first for me, so please be patient. To see what I mean, please read what's written below. Thank-you.

_Yu-Gi-Oh! and Inuyasha crossover, set in Modern Japan (After the final duel between Yugi and Atem), with some characters from AE, and will probably have a few untouched, by me, topics. I will not delve into writing those too much, but I will subtly hint to topics such as rape, abuse, and death during this story. For those purposes, this is rated M. And once the pairing is completely expressed, maybe one or two lemons later. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi-Oh. They both belong to their respected owners, and I make no profit from this at all. Other than the joy of writing, I do these for no reason.

**Paradise Isn't Reality.**

_Summary: A new evil surfaces, one none would even have been prepared for. Kagome, her mentality state in a fit of ruin, finally goes back to school as her therapist suggests. She was nervous, and rightfully so. Besides for that strange boy and his friends, who seem hell-bent on associating themselves with her, no one else seems to acknowledge it. Well, they do say that ignorance is bliss..._

* * *

Prologue

* * *

She could remember briefly the treachery he had enforced on her. The pain, the lies, the shattered promises, and the deceit. Weary eyes stare into the comfort of the man across of her, and she sighs- a terribly, shaky sound. Without notice, she stands and speaks in a deathly quiet whisper.

"It was all part of _his_ illusion, it had always only been his illusion. There were never any shining lights, no friendly hands to take, no agreement, and definitely no faith. It was only him- his world. And in his world there were only two people... they were the only ones allowed to live. Him and Her, and _never _any one else."

"And you were this Her that was allowed to live?"

She nodded and looked him, watching as he wrote down something in his notebook. She waited, somewhat perplexed, for his next question, tensing as she did so.

"His illusion?" Carefully, he stood and reached to take her hand, moving back when she pressed herself close to the wall in her terror. "Tell me, Kagome. Who was this man?"

Wide and dull blue eyes snap open, and she paces back and forth. Suddenly she cannot stay still. The man reaches out, taking her hand gently with his own.

"Remember, whatever you tell me here stays between us."

She picks her head up, her eyes narrowing.

She doubted him. She doubted his words.

Once more, he tries. "When have I ever deceived you, Kagome-chan? You've been coming here for nearly two years, three times a week. Unless mentioned otherwise by you, everything stays strictly between you and me." He led her back to the couch she had been sitting on, assisting her in laying on her back before he sat back in his own chair. He removed his hair tie, freeing long light brown hair, and crossed his legs. He pressed his pen closer to the pad of paper, waiting patiently to see if she would finally say the man's name.

"I..." She struggles for a moment, all words falling silently from her lips before she sighs and closes her eyes. "I can't remember him. Every time I try, it's just darkness."

"I see." The man nods and leans back, long since accustomed to her lapses in memory. "Let me ask you this, Kagome. Are you sure this ever happened? The way you describe it is that something of this manner would have occurred over a long period of time, maybe longer than a year. But you are the only one that remembers it."

Kagome looks at him, glaring at his gentle face. "What are you trying to say, Mahad? Are you trying to say that I'm crazy? Or that none of this ever happened?"

"Of course not." He held his hands up in a peaceful motion, "Its just that you are the only one who had a recollection of these events." Mahad adjusted the black rimmed glasses before he folded his hands in his lap. "When I spoke with your family after a year of seeing you its just that the way they described you before any of this is so different. Throughout your middle school career, you were on the school's honor roll and working extremely hard to maintain that, but after the day you turned fifteen, they found you out cold in front of the shrine's well house. And that brings us here today, two years later."

Kagome looked at him before she rolled onto her side, curling into a ball slightly. "I know and I can't explain it either. I don't understand how this all happened, but I know that it did. Other people might not believe me, but you have to, please, Mahad." She sat up, tears shining in her eyes. "There has to be at least one person who doesn't think I'm completely insane and needs to be locked up for my own safety."

He sighed and looked at the time on his wrist-watch. "Well, we'll continue this Tuesday. Your hour is complete."

Kagome nodded and slowly stood up. "Okay..."

"Have you been taking your sleep medication regularly?"

She nodded.

"Good." Mahad looked her over before he wrote something down on a scrap sheet of paper. "I think it's time that you start attending school again, I believe your mental state has recovered enough. The local public high school is understanding of absences, and are pretty relaxed about phone use. Remember you can call me at any moment you need to see me."

Kagome smiled and nodded gratefully, tightening her grip on the cool door nob after tugging her jacket on. "Thank-you, Mahad."

He nodded in her direction, turning his attention towards the mess of papers strewn everywhere along his desk. After she had left, shutting the door as quietly as possible behind her, he snatched the glasses from his face and let his head fall into his hands, a low groan falling from his lips.

How was it that one, little girl could be so... so complicated?

* * *

Done and done. How was it? I'm still a bit iffy on this, to be straight-forward with everyone. I would really enjoy feedback, whether its review, favorites, or follows, it doesn't matter. They all are lovely in my opinion.

The pairing is final, this story will be a Mahad/Kagome. (I did say I liked them...) I hope that doesn't turn anyone off from reading this. *sweat-drops*

However, I am open for additions to the pairing. So throw in options and I'll consider it. c:

Kagome is 17, almost 18, just so everyone knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Father's Day. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

I

* * *

She was nervous, shaking with every step she took down the vacated halls. She shivered as a cooling breeze caressed her exposed legs. A new form of distaste came into existence- focusing solely on the shortness of the navy blue skirt the female population of the school were required to wear. She wouldn't make this mistake again. No, tomorrow she would be sure to wear a pair of tights or something.

Soon enough, after a few minutes of listening to herself take cautious steps down the hall, she came to a stop in front of a large, white door. Above her head, high up on the ceiling, was a light. It kept flickering on and off, a dull buzz ringing in her ears. Down the hall, another light blew and resulted in a dark spot down the way. Two more followed suit, each one getting closer to her trembling form.

She tried to refrain herself from glancing down the hall, but inwardly lost the battle against herself. Kagome slowly turned to glance over shoulder, immediately going tense when a dark shadow began to move towards her. The shadow morphed into the form of a tall person, creeping with ease towards her frozen figure.

Panic surged through Kagome's body as she found it impossible to move as glowing red eyes bore into her soul, melding her feet to the tile underneath her. A low rumble filled her ears, as a burning tingle singed her skin. Her legs began to shake, giving out as she collapsed to her knees, as the shadow outstretched a hand, curling long fingers to coax her into approaching.

Her breathing became labored and she squeezed her eyes shut in terror, remaining like that until she felt a hand grip her shoulder. A muted scream fell from her lips as she cringed away from the person.

"Are you alright?"

A gentle, male voice reached her ears and she snapped her eyes open. The darkness that had previously been there was gone- replaced by shining school lights. The humanoid shadow appeared to have never been there. Tear filled blue eyes snapped up to look gratefully into the male's own. She was met with a vibrant purple shade.

He gave her a confused look before extending a hand to help her stand. "Are you alright?" He repeated.

Kagome stood in silence, her eyes straying back down the hall behind the boy. It had seemed so real... had she just been hallucinating? It was a uncommon symptom of her sleeping medicine... When he, the boy her age, gently shook her, she jumped and looked at him in confusion before shaking her head.

"I'm fine!" She responded, bowing slightly to greet him. "Thank-you, I must have just been a bit out of it. It happens sometimes. I'm Kagome- by the way."

The boy cocked his head to the side, trying to sort through the rush of conjoined words she had said. They had all ran into one another. He had caught her name, and he extended his hand.

"Well, nice to meet you, Kagome! I'm Moto Yugi." He had never seen her around and he gave her a curious look. "Are you new?"

Kagome looked at him. He was easily her height, maybe an inch or two taller than her five-foot-two stature. She opened her mouth to answer before she snapped it shut, whirling around when she felt a freezing breeze travel along the back of her legs.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

She felt a burning sensation start in her lungs, as if she was being held underwater. It felt as if she were suffocating. A wave of dizziness shot through her and she tumbled to her knees, her breathing coming out in fast, labored pants. Tiny hands curled into fists as she began shaking.

"Kagome-san?" Yugi crouched down next to her, carefully gripping her shoulders in order to keep her from tumbling face-first onto the floor. "What's the matter?"

The metallic taste of blood settled on her tongue as a mocking voice sang lightly in her head.

_"Caged bird, caged bird. You'll never be free from me. You belong to me, understand?"_

"No..." Kagome shook her head and forced herself to stand, glancing at Yugi's confused face. "I... I have to go. Maybe I... Maybe I'll see you around."

She could feel Yugi's curious gaze as she struggled to stay standing upright. The moment she made it out of the school's building, she took off in a sprint towards the park. She found a vacant bench and sank down as tears clouded her vision.

After thirty minutes, she took out her phone, wiping her tear-stained cheeks, and dialed a number long since imprinted in her mind. After a few rings a tired, irritated voice answered.

_"Hello?"_

Kagome felt a bit bad- It was only forty minutes past nine. Of course he had been asleep. Her lips quivered slightly as she sat silently for a minute. She heard a rustle from the other side of the line, hearing as he sat up.

_"Kagome, what's wrong?" _He yawned_, "How is school going for you?"_

"I..." Kagome nibbled her bottom lip. "I'm not there."

_"What?" _He sounded somewhat shocked. _"Why not? Where are you? I'll come get you." _She heard a commotion from his side of the call.

"What happened?" Kagome asked in slight worry.

_"Don't worry about it."_ He sighed slightly_, "Now, where are you?"_

"I'm sitting in the park." Kagome responded, glancing at her feet to avoid the gaze of a middle-aged man glancing at her curiously. "You don't have to come get me. I can go wait at your office."

_"I'm not working today." _Was his response. She heard the jingle of his keys and a slamming of a door. _"I'll be there in thirty minutes. Stay where you are this time, please. Last time it took me fifteen minutes to find you, and sitting in a tree- no less_."

She blushed. "I'm my defense, last time I felt really uncomfortable with my surroundings!"

_"Please."_

Kagome gave in at hearing his pleading whisper. "Okay. I won't move from this spot." She hung up her phone, slipping it in her pocket, and kept her eyes glued to the pebbled sidewalk. After about ten minutes, a young mother sat down next to her as she watched her daughter run around and play.

Kagome glanced up at the play-ground located in the park and she smiled. She felt the woman gaze at her, and Kagome turned to stare at her.

"Are you a mother, too?" The woman asked Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, no." She blushed lightly, glancing back at the ground. "I'm only seventeen, but the thought of becoming a mother is pleasant to me."

"Oh, I must apologize." The woman spoke in a hurry, "You see, its just that-"

"Its fine." Kagome smiled back at her. A moment of silence passed and Kagome analyzed the woman's gentle face. "What's it like? Being a mother, I mean."

"Well," she took a deep breath, rubbing her somewhat swollen belly. "The first time is always the worst because you don't know what to expect. Maternal instinct usually takes over most of the time, actually." She laughed light-heartedly. "Motherhood is wonderful. Difficult, but definitely rewarding. I wouldn't change it for the world."

The two sat talking for a while before Mahad walked up towards the two.

"Alright, let's go, Kagome-chan." He extended his hand for her to take, picking her up from the bench with gentle tugs.

Kagome nodded before turning towards the woman. "It was nice meeting you, Kyra-san."

"It was nice meeting you too, Kagome-san."

The two walked from the park and across the street to where Mahad's car was parked. He wrapped an arm around her hips as he opened the door for her, before helping her in and going back around to the driver's side.

"Now, why aren't you in school?" He asked, glancing at her as he started the car.

Kagome glanced out the window, looking up at the sky with a soft sigh. "I don't think school is for me."

"That's a lie and you know it." He snorted as he pulled into the late-morning traffic. "If anything, you shouldn't have a problem."

Kagome shrugged, reaching to take the chilled coffee sitting between the two of them and taking a small sip. The sweet taste of hazelnut and vanilla bean settled on her tongue. Her finger traced the black lid as they came to a red-light. Mahad turned to look at her, removing the cup from her hands before she dropped it on herself.

"What is it?" He asked, setting the coffee back into the drink holder. "Did something happen this morning, or did you just not go at all?"

"I had every intention of going." Kagome defended herself, crossing her arms and looking at her bruised knees. She had hit the tile pretty hard this morning. "Its just... I... I don't know, okay?"

"I think you do know." Mahad commented, turning his attention back to the semi-crowded street. "You're just lying to me- again."

Kagome glared at him before she turned her attention back out the window ignore him. The ride back to his house was tense and silent.

Mahad pulled into his driveway, stopping the car and taking his keys from the ignition before he reached to take her hand. When she didn't move, he looked at her in slight worry. All worry vanished, being replaced with a small smile, when he saw her fast asleep.

It was no wonder as to why it had been so quiet.

He sat watching her for a few minutes before getting out of the car, closing his door quietly behind him. He removed her from the passenger seat, and locked his car before heading inside with her cradled to his chest.

He carried her up the stairs and into his room, placing her gently on his bed and covering her up. Mahad kissed her lightly on her forehead before stepping back. He gave one last glance at her sleeping form before leaving his room to head to the bathroom down the hall.

She'd be alright for thirty minutes while he got a shower.

* * *

Done and done. How was it? I'd really appreciate feed-back.

Thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

H.M.: According to dumblaws . com, it is prohibited to have a bear wrestling match in Alabama. Just a little bit of information for everyone. xD

* * *

II

* * *

"Nngh." Kagome gave a quiet, groaning sound as she stretched and sat up. She sat still for a moment, blinking slightly before realizing she was in Mahad's room. There had only been a select few times that she had been in here, but the sophisticated appearance and feel remained in her mind. Tiny fingers traced the patterns on the warm blankets and a small smile worked it's way onto her face.

Being here always gave her a comforting sense of security.

The sound of the door opening caused Kagome to jump slightly. She looked up and was met with the sight of Mahad coming to sit next to her.

"Its about time that you woke up." He smiled and brushed her bangs back, chuckling when she shut her eyes and giggled. "I think you took too much of you medication last night."

Kagome nodded with a sigh of relief. "That explains it." And, boy, was she glad that it did.

Her words caught Mahad's attention and he eyed her in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Kagome shook her head, waving him off to not worry him. "I just had a few hallucinations this morning while at school."

"What were these hallucinations?" He asked, this time his voice becoming a bit softer. "Can you remember anything specifically? Anything at all?"

Kagome pursed her lips and looked down at her feet, avoiding meeting his gaze. After a few seconds, she wrapped slender arms around herself and sighed. "It started with me seeing some school lights flickering on and off before going out completely. There were a lot of shadows, and it got really cold. After that, I blacked out and came back to reality with this guy trying to see if I was okay."

"How long did you black out?" Mahad asked, reaching to tilt her head back so she would look at him.

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe five minutes, or more. I can't really recall how long it was."

He nodded, reluctantly accepting her answer. "I'll try to find you a different medicine to take. Until then, though, please be careful when measuring out your dosages. As it is, your medication isn't even supposed to be prescribed to individuals under the age of twenty."

Kagome nodded before falling to lay in his lap, looking at him briefly before glancing at his alarm clock. Bright colored numbers read half past four.

"I probably should head back home." Kagome whispered after a minute, catching his attention. "I promised that I would call Mama and tell her how my first day back to school went..."

The disappointed tone in her voice caused him to frown.

"Just postpone that conversation," He suggested as he helped her sit up, gently rubbing her back. "Tell her that you decided to wait another day. Your mother will understand, I assure you."

Kagome sent him a grateful smile. "I know, Mama just worries for me. She worries a lot."

"She is a kind woman." Mahad stood and reached to take her hand.

Kagome grabbed his hand and giggled lightly when he tugged her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I know."

Mahad made his way down the stairs, being mindful not to hit Kagome against the railing. Once making down the last step, he put her down and grabbed his keys and her school stuff.

"Let's go, I'll drive you back to your apartment." He locked the door to his house and helped her into the car. He got into the driver side and started the ignition. "Are you going to go to school tomorrow, or do I need to drive you there and walk you to your class?"

Kagome pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "I can handle myself, Mahad. You need to stop acting like I can't."

"I know you can, Kagome." He smiled at her briefly before looking back towards the road. "I just worry about you sometimes. I just don't want you getting hurt."

Kagome folded her arms and continued to pout the whole way back to her apartment. Mahad rolled his eyes once he pulled into the parking lot.

"Go on and get some rest, and go to school tomorrow." Mahad reminded her, "and tomorrow during your appointment, we'll discuss how your day back went."

Kagome nodded and got out of the car, walking up to the entrance to the building. She turned and waved as he left.

When she made it to her apartment, Kagome was greeted with the sight of her neighbor knocking on her door continuously. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Mana-chan?" She asked, "I told you yesterday that I wasn't going to be home until three or so."

Mana jumped and looked at her. "Oh, it must of slipped my mind." She giggled lightly and took Kagome by her hand. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to dinner together."

Kagome thought it over for a moment before nodding, inviting Mana inside. "Sure, just let me go change and then we'll leave."

"Okay." Mana sat on the couch to wait. "There isn't a rush."

There was no answer, just Kagome closing her bedroom door.

* * *

VirusYoukaiChild- To answer you question, he is 26. Thanks for reading. c:

H.M.: This was a shorter chapter, but it introduced Mana. She and Kagome are neighbors.

Hope everyone enjoyed.

Please Review&Favorite&Follow.

Thanks~


	4. Chapter 4

Meh. I need sleep.

* * *

III

* * *

She had no idea as to why she was so nervous about introducing herself to her class. Really, she did not comprehend her mental reasoning. Kagome sighed and shook her head, mentally coaching herself to enter the door.

Seriously, how bad could it be?

She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and began to gnaw at it instinctively, a long since nervous habit of her's. It calmed her down, if only a little.

What was Mahad thinking? Did he really think she could do this?

Running over thoughts of him caused her to smile and her heart to flutter to life for a moment. She could hear his encouraging words as if he were right beside her, even if he was actually on the other side of town at his office.

She didn't want to let him down, again, so she took a long, deep breath. Her back stiffened and she timidly knocked on the door. A moment passed before it was opened by a middle aged woman. She glanced at Kagome for a minute before encouraging her to come inside.

"Today everyone," The woman began with and enthusiastic smile, "We have a transfer. Her name is Higurashi Kagome. If I understand correctly, she has been out of school for the past few years, so let's help her get back into the school atmosphere."

Kagome looked around the room, her eyes meeting many of those in the room. Her dull blue orbs connected with a familiar pair of purple before she immediately downcast her gaze. She felt extremely embarrassed about what happened yesterday.

"Actually," Kagome began to correct the teacher. "While I haven't attended a private nor public school for two years, I've been home schooling myself with some help from my mother and a friend. That is why I can still qualify for a third year student this year." She looked towards the crowd sitting and staring. "I do hope to be here and graduate with you all. Let's make it a nice year, ne?"

Kagome was bound to try and make this work. Subconsciously, her hand went to her front skirt pocket, her fingers lightly tracing over her phone resting there. She didn't wish to bother Mahad while he would be in an appointment with another client, so they had set up a schedule that she could call on.

She could call three different times during the day, if needed: During the mid-morning break, lunch, and the first half of her gym class.

She didn't want to, she wanted to show Mahad that she could handle it like he thought she could. Besides, even if she wanted to call just to talk, she had to wait two more hours.

The teacher pointed her to her seat and Kagome silently went over to it. Some girls paid her no mind, while others smiled and waved friendly. Most guys sent her flirtatious gestures while the rest sent her mellow, friendly looks.

Kagome sat down without making a sound.

She liked her assigned seat.

It was right beside a large window. Looking through the window, one could see the beautiful outside campus that students could enjoy lunch on. Without meaning to, Kagome picked out where she would be if needing to call Mahad.

It was a nice while bench that could seat two setting under a large, shady tree. On said tree was a lone squirrel. It sat cracking open a nut. Finally doing so, it dropped the shell and stuffed the inside part in it's chubby cheeks before dashing up the trunk.

Next, her eyes caught sight of a blue bird sitting on the branch as it built it's nest.

Kagome was so enthralled by the sunny outside, she hardly noticed when the bell signalling bread rang. She jumped and looked towards the ceiling, before noticing most all of the room leaving to enjoy their free thirty minutes. Kagome stayed sitting and looked at her hands folded in her lap.

Did she want to call Mahad, or not?

Did He want her to call him? Would it be bothersome?

She nibbled her bottom lip, taking her phone from her pocket to stare for a minute. Before she knew what she was doing, she already had the number tapped in and her thumb hovering over the "call" button.

What would she even tell him if she called? Nothing had really happened, had it?

Did Mahad care what she would talk to him about? Would he be glad to know she wasn't having an issue, and that he was right? Mahad did enjoy being right...

She set her phone down on her desk, leaning back slightly. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on Yugi sitting with a bunch of other people. Kagome stared at him for a moment before he looked towards her. She sent a nervous smile his way, and he returned it with one of his own.

His actions brought the attention of the rest of the group. A girl with short hair waved her over, but before she could even stand, Kagome's attention went back to her phone as it rang loudly.

A smile spread over her face at seeing Mahad's name light up across the screen.

Kagome answered the phone after the second ring and Mahad's relieved voice caused her heart to skip a beat.

_"You know, I was beginning to worry."_ Mahad commented after they had greeted one another. _"After you leaving yesterday, I was worried that you would do the same and not call."_

Kagome laughed lightly. "Of course not. And besides, you threatened to drive me and escort me to my class."

Mahad snorted and rolled his eyes. _"If I had knew that embarrassing you is a way to get you to do something for the better, I would have used that method a lot sooner."_

"It would have embarrassed you, too." Kagome argued.

_"Nope."_ She could nearly hear the smile in his voice. _"It wouldn't have embarrassed me, not even in the slightest. I've stopped caring about what other people think of me. I'm too old to worry about that."_

His comment caused Kagome to fall silent for a moment. Collecting her thoughts, she laughed dryly. "I wish I was like that."

Mahad didn't answer her for a few minutes as he thought of what to say. _"You will one day,"_ He assured. _"It comes with growing up."_

Kagome smiled and nodded, even though he couldn't see. "You're wrong, you know." She whispered quietly after a minute.

_"Huh?"_

She giggled at his confused tone. "I said you are wrong."

_"Oh?"_ His tone changed as he rose to he challenge. _"And what am I wrong about?"_

"I wouldn't be embarrassed to be led down the hall by you." She smiled lightly and a blush colored her cheeks. "I like the thought of you doing so. It makes me feel comfortable when I think about it."

A silence drug on for a while from his line, and Kagome sat waiting for him to say something. After a moment, she realized how inappropriate it must have sounded. Before she could apologize, though, she heard him chuckle.

_"You're adorable." _

She blushed deeper at his retort. "Thank you."

The bell rang, telling everyone that class was back in session.

Kagome quickly said her goodbyes to Mahad, him doing the same as she heard his office door open.

They agreed to just talk when she had her appointment later that afternoon.

She felt a bit better, considering she had that to look forward to.

That, and dinner with Mana and another friend.

* * *

H.M.: Anyone wanna take a guess on that other friend? I'll give you a hint. *It's a him*

I can't wait to introduce him. c:

Review&Favorite&Follow, please and thanks so very much


	5. Chapter 5

H.M.: Enjoy the update~

* * *

IV

* * *

Once Kagome arrived back at her apartment after her appointment with Mahad, she hurriedly jumped in the shower to get ready for the dinner.

After she got out, she dressed herself in a blue sundress and neatly braided her hair. Once she dabbed a light bit of makeup to her cheeks, eyes, and lips she sat down on the dark green couch and waited for the company to arrive. Kagome huffed and slipped back into the plush comfort of the couch, closing her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she had stayed that way, but when she jerked awake to fierce knocking on her door she was curled into a ball on her side. Kagome quickly stood up, patting her hair back into place, before rushing towards the door. Her face lit up in joy at spotting the two crowding in her doorway.

"Are you ready to go, Kagome?" Mana asked and gripped the other girl's arm, tugging her outside after Kagome had put on her shoes.

Kagome nodded and greeted the man with them.

"Its been a while since I've seen you, Atem."

He gave a light laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as the three started down the halls. "I've been really busy lately. Where did you decide to go for dinner?" He looked towards Kagome, "And is Mahad going to show up?"

Kagome nodded, "I invited him during my appointment, but he said he'd be a bit late because he's finishing up his hours." She linked her arm with his, tugging both of her friends close. "As for where we're going, its this cute little cafe not far from the local high school. I saw it earlier and decided I wanted to try it."

Atem nodded as he and Mana fell into pace with her.

"How is school going, anyway?" Mana asked, "You mentioned you were going for your final year, but you never said anything more of it."

Kagome shrugged. "Its not good, but its not bad. I mean, I understand everything rather well its just..."

"You need to get used to the atmosphere of being surrounded by so many people again?" Atem cut in when Kagome went silent.

She thought his words over for a moment before she nodded. "I guess so. I mean, I'm really paranoid for no reason."

"Its to be expected." Atem reassured, "Its a new surrounding and new faces."

Mana rolled her eyes, "Let's stop the psychology talk before it ends up with Kagome back at Mahad's office, and then another dinner is ruined. I miss you guys, you are always busy and I never see you. Let's just have fun, get some dinner, and have a night on the town."

"I have school tomorrow." Kagome pointed out to the rambling girl.

"Bah!" Mana responded, "You can miss tomorrow if you need to. Don't tell me you'd rather be there instead of being passed out in bed in a dead sleep."

"I'm also only seventeen," Kagome rolled her eyes, "There are many things that I, legally, cannot do."

"Its whatever," Mana shrugged, "I mean, its not like we're getting wasted..." She looked at Atem, "Are we?"

He shook his head. "I'm not, you can. I don't want to deal with a hangover tomorrow."

"This is why I need friends my age." Kagome pouted as she led the two though the cafe doors. "And you're not getting wasted. I don't think this place sells alcohol, anyway."

The three sat for a little while as they waited to be seated. Once they had been seated in a corner booth further in the back they started to talk again.

"This place is so cute." Mana giggled quietly at seeing the pink flower decor.

Kagome nodded towards the pair across of her. "I told you it was cute." Someone came to stand next to her and Kagome looked up, smiling brightly as she moved over to allow Mahad to sit beside her.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked and the three shook their heads.

"We just recently got seated." Atem commented, "We haven't even ordered yet."

As if on cue, the waiter strode up to them.

"What can I get you four to drink tonight?" He asked.

"I'll have the raspberry tea." Kagome decided after a minute.

"Same." Mahad commented and lightly took her hand.

"The honey lemonade looks good." Mana smiled.

"Just get me the blueberry lemonade." Atem shrugged and leaned back into the plush pink leather as the waiter left.

"Okay, lets get a few things straight." Mana began, looking at Mahad, "For the entire night, we all will refrain from psychology conversations, disputes, and/or anything that will end up with you driving the traumatized Kagome back to your office for another brain searching night."

Mahad nodded as Mana turned her attention to Kagome.

"You will have fun, not worry about school tomorrow, and stay out and party until we all call it a night."

"But-"

"Ah!" Mana interrupted her. "I mean it."

Kagome pouted for a bit before moving to look at her menu.

"And you!" She pointed at Atem. He cracked an eye open and glanced at Mana.

"Me?"

"Yes!" She tapped her chin, struggling to find something to prohibit him from doing. It was pretty difficult, considering Atem rarely did anything that caused a negative outcome. "You are not to... not to... You cannot commit grand theft and you can't find a prince to carry you off."

"When have I ever wanted to do that?" Atem asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but, before you ever get the idea, now you can't." Mana pouted stubbornly before smiling brightly at the waiter as he set their drinks down. "He counts too, Atem."

"I don't want a prince!" Atem snapped at Mana and she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just making sure."

"Ignore them." Kagome told the waiter, "She was just setting ground rules that we can't break so we all have fun as a group." She placed her menu down. "I believe we're ready to order."

He smiled and nodded. "Go ahead."

"We'll just get shabu-shabu with a side of vegetables."

After the waiter left once again, Kagome looked towards Mana. "Where are you wanting to go after dinner?"

Mana shrugged and folded her arms. "I don't know. I kinda thought we could just do whatever until it got late. You know, just do something so we still spend time together.

Kagome sighed and nodded, "Alright, but we aren't staying out past twelve. I would like some sleep at night."

Mana pouted before nodding her head slightly. "Fine..."

* * *

H.M.: Shabu-shabu is a Japanese hotpot dish.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the double date kinda thing.

Mana is, roughly, 22, and Atem is 24. They are also a couple and Kagome's neighbors. (You all already knew Mana was, but not Atem.)

_However, right now I want to take the time to ask everyone who is reading this one question:_  
_Are there any specific Yu-Gi-Oh character(s), if any, that you would like to have a part in this? I'm open for most all suggestions, as long as I can work them into the story._  
_As of right now, there will be some Inuyasha characters added in, some sooner that others. _

Anyway... please review&favorite&follow.  
Thanks~


	6. Chapter 6

H.M.: I need to update this one more frequently, too.

* * *

V

* * *

It was time for, yet another, long day at school. It was rather tedious going through it with it several times a week, and, more often than not, it left her completely exhausted and drained. She had even fallen asleep once or twice during her meetings with Mahad.

She tied her hair back in a loose braid before setting out early for school.

She really didn't have much to worry about while going there. All she really had to do was be on time and sometimes cooperate with other people. So far, all of her grades where high A's. Kagome sighed and scratched the back of her head, recalling a somewhat unpleasant conversation between Mahad and herself about her cousins.

She was somewhat distant from the two, not even knowing about them until she was sixteen. The one closest to her age was was cold, but did try to talk with her.

She also had a visit with him later. Half to humor him, and half to humor Mahad. He said interacting with family would be good for her.

But her cousin believed her going to a therapist was pointless, because he felt the need to say that whatever was bothering her would go away soon enough. He had pretty much proclaimed her seeing Mahad was a waste of time and money. She had then screamed at him and kicked him out of her apartment in a fit of rage.

It was obvious that she was not necessarily happy about this meeting.

Kagome set her school bag down and took her seat afterwards. Only eight hours until she'd get home and spend the rest of the day with her, hopefully both and not just one, cousins.

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder, and Kagome looked up to see Yugi standing with a wide group of people. The brunette girl with short hair was the owner of said hand.

As she looked over Yugi, it struck her just how much he looked like her older neighbor. It was almost like they were twins. However, Atem was tanner and, of course, older.

Kagome gave a small smile and nodded towards him before turning towards the girl. "Could you please remove your hand? And perhaps you all sit down? You're all making me quite anxious."

The group her age nodded and sunk down in many assorted seats around her.

"I'm Anzu." The brunette held out her hand, "You've met Yugi before, so you know him." She pointed to the others around her, "He's Jonouchi, that's Honda, the black haired guy is Otogi, and that is Bakura." As she introduced each one, she made sure to motion to each of them so Kagome had a face to put to the name.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome smiled politely, "My name is Kagome, as you probably already know."

"What made you decided to come back to public school?" Jonouchi asked, yelping when Anzu kicked him in the shin. "What?" He growled, "Its not like its some huge offensive issue!"

Kagome laughed lightly and shook her head, "My therapist suggested I go back, and it just seemed like an okay idea, I guess. Its my last year, so why not?"

"Your therapist?" Jonouchi asked, "Why do you go to a therapist?"

Once again, Anzu kicked him. "Its none of your concern if she goes to a therapist. A lot of people do! You can't just ask her why she goes, it might be extremely personal!"

Kagome shook her head, "Its fine, Anzu-san." She looked back towards Jonouchi. "But I agree with her. It doesn't concern you why I need to see a therapist. I might tell you one day, but not now. I barely know you." Before she could say anything else, the bell rang and everyone went to their original seats. Kagome shrugged it off and turned towards the front of the room.

At least she had spoken to someone new.

* * *

Once returning to her apartment, Kagome flung her bag down on the couch and hurried into the kitchen to make tea. She was glad she had done baking the night before, and she quickly put some cookies and scones on a medium sized saucer.

She had about thirty minutes to get everything prepared before her cousin got here. He usually arrived right on time. By the time she had finished the tea and set it on the table with the treats, a loud knock came from the other side of her door.

She stood straight and took a deep breath. She was shaking as she headed towards the door. Her hand hovered over the silver doorknob before she quickly yanked it back to smooth out her clothes. Kagome returned her hand to the doorknob and pulled the door towards her.

Two arms were wrapped around her hips as her younger cousin greeted her in his normal fashion. Kagome trailed her eyes upwards until they met matching blue and she nervously nodded in greeting.

"Its nice to see you again, Seto." Kagome hugged the boy clinging to her tightly, "You too, Mokuba." She stepped out of the door way and allowed the taller male to enter the room, watching as he closed the door behind him.

The two removed their shoes and put on the house slippers before following Kagome to the den. Mokuba jumped onto the couch beside Kagome enthusiastically while Seto sunk down in a chair opposite to the table. Kagome handed him a cup of tea flavored with honey and sugar before handing Mokuba one with only sugar and a few peanut butter cookies. She then poured herself a cup and flavored it with lemon and ginger.

The three sat silently for a moment, Kagome somewhat tense and Seto eyeing her closely.

"You still attend therapy?" He asked after a second, scowling when she nodded slowly. "I still believe its not needed."

"I know you do, but it helps me greatly, Seto." Kagome defended herself quietly, "You might not see a need for it, but I do."

"Hn." He gave a sound resembling an agitated hum, but dropped the tender subject. "You've started attending school again?" He asked, noting the school bag lying haphazardly on the couch next to Kagome.

She nodded, "Mahad thought it was a good idea."

"Mahad?" He asked, not bothering to conceal the disdain leaking into his voice at the fact that Kagome used the first name of her therapist. "It doesn't matter what that _fool_ thinks."

"I thought it was a good idea, too!" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "It was also his idea that I go through with seeing you. Do you have something to say about that, or will you drop it?"

Mahad was a very touchy subject to Seto. Kagome actually thought that it wasn't her therapy that Seto opposed so much, but it was the fact her therapist was Mahad. It was very clear that he didn't like him.

She didn't understand why, though.

Seto snorted and crossed his arms, setting his tea on the bulky arm rest. "It may be dropped, but I stand by my argument that every minute you spend with him is a waste of time. All he's doing is feeding you things to keep you coming back, keeping you feeling like you need him, just so he gets paid more."

"Ugh!" Kagome stood up, "Can you even be more arrogant than you are right now? Mahad isn't a bad person because, unlike you, he's trying to help me!"

You believe he's helping you, but I believe there is nothing wrong with you that you can't fix on your own." Seto glared at her, but remained sitting calmly. "And why are you referring to him by first name?"

Kagome matched his glare, mentally making a note to keep all vulgarity out of her mouth considering Mokuba was there. "Maybe he's a friend? Do you even have any of those?"

Seto smirked, "So friends include people you pay? Then sure, I've got plenty."

Kagome balled her hands into fists as she stood trembling. She blinked back her tears as she turned around to face Mokuba. He sent her a confused look. "While I was out with a few friends the other night I saw something that I thought you would like. Come on, its in my room. I'll show you."

"Okay." Mokuba nodded and prepared to follow Kagome, but went ahead when Kagome was stopped by Seto.

"Who were these people you went out with?" He questioned once they were alone.

"I don't see how its any of your business, but I went out with my neighbors." Kagome snatched her wrist from his hand and folded her arms.

"Who else?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'who else?'" Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Who I associate with on my own time doesn't matter to you!"

Seto didn't relent and he folded his arms. He matched her glare with his own stoic one. "Who else?" He repeated.

Kagome aimed her gaze downward, unable to deal with the pressure of his cold gaze.

"Mahad was with me, too."

Seto scoffed and looked away from her. "I wasn't aware therapists associated with their patients outside the office. It seems rather unprofessional to me."

Kagome glared and laughed. "Really? I don't care what you think of it. I have older friends because their more mature and I can speak my mind with them. You may not like it, but I'm allowed to do what I want."

Seto snorted and stepped away. "Say what you want, but this conversation hasn't ended."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh really? I think it has." She clasped her hands together before turning and heading towards her room where Mokuba was waiting.

Seto glared at her as she walked away.

He would see about that.

* * *

H.M.: Yay~ I've updated~

How was is? And what's Seto planning? (Perhaps his past self's disdain for Mahad has traveled down to him. :o)

Anyway, please review&favorite&follow.

My next on on my update list is The Duel Monster's Alphabet, so be on the look out. It'll be updated sooner or later.


End file.
